Kabutops (JSSB)
mon Red and Blue Versions |avail=Default |home= |rival=Koopa Troopa }} Kabutops is a default playable character in Jake's Super Smash Bros., hailing from the Pokémon universe. Kabutops is an ancient Pokémon who has since become extinct and only available to Pokémon Trainers who revive the Dome Fossil. Said to have been native to the Kanto region, the Kabutops holds the number of 141 in the National PokéDex. Kabutops is a Rock and Water-type Pokémon who evolves from the small Kabuto at level 40. Kabutops is voiced by Lucien Dodge, who reprises his role from the animated special Pokémon Origins. Movesets Origins In Generation VI, Night Slash is a move that Kabutops can learn at level zero, being one of the moves it can learn should it be found in the wild at level five or under; which is impossible, considering it must be revived from a fossil. Night Slash is a Dark-type move with 100% accuracy and having a power level of 70. By default, any Pok mon to learn the move can use it 15 times, though this could be upgraded to 24 uses. Aqua Jet is a Water-type attack introduced in Generation IV. It has an accuracy level of 100% and a power level of 40, though can be used up to 20 times without being upgraded. Kabutops learns this move in Generation IV at level 31. Endure is a Normal-type status move introduced in Generation II. Also known as TM58, the move allows the Pok mon who uses it to survive any attack that would otherwise kill it, leaving it at 1HP. In Generation IV, Kabutops learns this move at level 26. Aerial Ace, TM40, is a physical Flying-type move introduced in Generation III. It can hit no matter what the evasion or accuracy stat of the victim or the Pok mon itself, though will still miss the victim should they be using the moves Fly, Dig and Dive. While Kabutops can not learn the move through levelling up, he is capable of learning it through a Technical Machine in Generation VI. Mud Shot is a Ground-type move introduced in Generation III with a 95% accuracy stat and 55 power level. Mud Shot inflicts damage before lowering the victim's speed stat by one stage. When the move was introduced, Kabutops could learn it at level 25, though this was lowered to level 16 for later games. A Rock-type move introduced in Generation III, Rock Tomb has power and a % accuracy level. Ever since its debut, Rock Tomb has dealt damage and lowered the target's speed, should it hit. Kabutops could learn it through TM39 in Generation VI. X-Scissor is a physical Bug-type attack learned by Kabutops through TM81 in Generation VI. X-Scissor originated in the Generation IV titles, Pok mon Diamond and Pearl Versions, where it held a 100% accuracy rating and 80 power level. Prior to the Generation II titles, only two Pok mon could learn the move Waterfall: Goldeen and its evolution, Seaking. Ever since its debut, the move has held the title of HM, though the number was changed between Generations IV and V; HM07 prior to Generation V and HM05 ever since. Kabutops is capable of learning this move through the HM, and was first able to in Generation III. A Fighting-type move introduced in Generation III, Superpower is a very powerful attack, holding a 100% accuracy and 120 power rating. The move both deals damage and lowers the target's attack and defence stats, making it a very dangerous attack as it weakens the target's attack and makes them more susceptible to damage. Kabutops can learn the move in every game since Pok mon Platinum Version; though can only do so via the Move Tutor. Miscellaneous On-Screen Appearance A small Kabuto scuttles onto the screen and spins around before evolving into Kabutops. Victory Poses Taunts Collectibles Journal Entries Stickers Alternate Costumes